ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cthuhlu
Cthuhlu, is a Male Wrestler in Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment on the Rapture Brand. Growing Up Very little is known about the early life of the Monster known as Cthuhlu. From the little that is known it is clear that the early life of Cthuhlu was full of abuse and brutality. Having always been larger than everyone and stronger, Cthuhlu was made fun of and beaten by not only famliy but local gangs of boys. For hours on end Cthuhlu would be chained to a closet door and locked in the darkness. At some point Cthuhlu would leave his home in Colorado and take up a life on the streets. A few years on the streets, with still unknown actions, Cthuhlu would find himself working at a local gym near the ocean in California. Still being abused and treated like a freak, Cthuhlu would finally snap one dark night. As three of the gym's more popular fighters would stay behind to beat Cthuhlu up for nothing other than they thought they could. They would attack Cthuhlu in the dark of night, and as he knelt there bleeding, the darkness 'spoke' to him. Cthuhlu would listen to what it whispered to him and murder the three young men with his bare hands. Relishing in the violence and blood, Cthuhlu would soon find his way into wrestling. Family Wrestling career Starting Out Blood and Guts Wrestling History Cthuhlu would make his professional wrestling debut in Blood and Guts Wrestling, BnG. In BnG Cthuhlu would rise up through the ranks with win after win. Cthuhlu would go on to claim his first title the BnG Hardcore Title. After reigning as the Hardcore Champion, Cthuhlu would team with a few different wrestlers and claim the Tag Team Title. Even after his partner would leave BnG, Cthuhlu would hold the tag titles into his shot at the world Heavyweight title. Cthuhlu would go on to win the Heavyweight Title. Cthuhlu would obtain his release from BnG and continue to destroy opponents in other federatins. No Fear Wrestling Federation Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Match History In Wrestling Moveset Grappling Moves *Chokeslam *Elevated Powerbomb *Full Nelson Sit Out Bomb *Front Suplex *Release German Suplex *DDT *Gorilla Press Gut Buster *Slingshot Rope Choke *Running Power Slam *Multiple Rib Breaker *Sidewalk Slam *Brain Buster Striking Moves *Running Body Smash *Elbow Drop *Lifting Choke Drop *Big Boot *Mounted Punches Submission Moves *Standing Crossface *Camel Clutch *Single Leg Boston Crab Signature Moves *Lights Out (Snake Eyes) *Darkness Driver (Fisherman Buster) *Chaos Breaker (Cobra Clutch Back Breaker) Finishers Finisher Move 1: Alabama-rama (full nelson face buster) Set-Up Finisher 1:Kick to the gut Finishing Move 2: Shattered Reality (Reverse Front Suplex into a Back Breaker) Set-up Finisher 2: Knocks his opponent down. Nickname(s) *The Monster Taunts and Phrases *There are Monsters out there, and I'm IT! Entrance Music *Cthulhu Dawn by Cradle of Filth (Previous) *Coming Undone by Korn (Current) Manager *Mrs. Brooks(NFWF) *Ariel(BnG) *None(None) Stable(s) *RingWraiths(Disbanded) *Ministry of Darkness(Current) Accomplishments *1 X uWe Hardcore Champion uWe Hardcore Title *NFWF World Heavyweight Champ, Tag Team Champ, Hardcore Champ *BnG World Heavyweight Champ, Tag Team Champ, Hardcore Champ Category:Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (2007) wrestlers Category:Rapture Superstars Category:American characters Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2006 Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers